A Media Noche Te Perdí
by RbBlack
Summary: El valor muchas veces nos llega demasiado tarde, tal vez porque el miedo nos impedía ver todas las ventajas que trae el armarse de valentia y luchar por lo que queremos. Tardé lo comprendió, más sin embargo, nunca dejó de sentir ese amor que era más grande que cualquier otro pensamiento. Severus Snape/LiLy Evans


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la increible J.K y yo sólo los utilizó un ratito para sacar mi frustración de ser escritora jajaja, bromeo, algún día lo seré :3

* * *

Esta viñeta fue realizada especialmente para **Deevorath López**, respondiendo al desafió: "amigo invisible" del grupo: "_Dramione, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas_".

Deev, linda… de verdad espero que te guste lo que ya leíste. Lo hice con todo el corazón esperando que te agradara. Espero que el año que está en curso, este lleno de dicha y alegría para ti y toda tu familia. Gracias por el maravilloso año que pasó en este grandioso grupo dramionero. Esperemos que vengan muchos otros más. *o* Te mando un fuerte abrazo y que Dios te bendiga siempre

* * *

_Declarar amor es mucho más que decir: me gustas. Es dar un puñal y poner el corazón, es regalar la guillotina y poner tu cuello, es entregar la navaja y poner las muñecas, es salvar la vida arriesgándola. Declarar amor es de suicidas. ~Letras XCI. Denise Márquez _

Título: A media noche te perdí.

El reloj marca ya la **media noche**_._

El frío se hace camino por los lugares menos imaginados mientras las **campanadas** que anuncian que un nuevo año está por comenzar, retumban por todo el lugar.

En el exterior, los **fuegos artificiales**que raramente son utilizados en Hogwarts, truenan cual relámpagos asombrando a los magos que realizan un **brindis** por la felicidad en el mundo mágico.

Los abrazos y los buenos **deseos** no faltan, mientras las **uvas** y las **copas** se alzan uno a uno, pidiendo por un **futuro** que aún es incierto para todos, pero no para _él._

No, él…, quien ya tiene su destino marcado. Él… quien ya no tiene escapatoria de la vida que le ha tocado vivir…

No, él no deja que la luz de las **velas** lo embelese, ni que la danza que se hace presente por el **baile** de fin de año, lo aturda por la diversidad de colores que se mezclan de los bailarines al danzar…

No, nada de eso… se lo había dicho su madre, él no tiene tiempo para esto, nada de ese tipo de tonterías: bailes brillantes, **vino** al por mayor, jóvenes enamorados que se abrazaban y besaban sin limitación, nada de eso…, se lo había recalcado en innumerables ocasiones, pero su corazón le dictó otra cosa.

Caminó lentamente por los desolados pasillos mientras sus manos jugaban nerviosamente dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón. Tal vez, esta sería su última oportunidad para declararle su amor…, para decirle lo que tantos años había guardado tan celosamente en su cabeza cada vez que la veía llegar.

Si… todo lo tenía fríamente calculado, nada podía salir mal en esta ocasión, no en esta.

Años atrás, una semana antes de vacaciones, cuando iban en segundo año, había intentado declarársele después de salir de clases, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando James Potter derramó una poción "accidentalmente" sobre la falda de la pequeña Lily Evans. Dejó sus sentimientos a un lado y sólo se concentró en ayudar a su amiga, como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero muchas cosas habían pasado desde ese momento hasta el día de hoy, cosas que él se había arrepentido de hacer y por las cuales se había distanciado de su mejor amiga.

Pero por fin, todo ese sufrimiento por su lejanía, por las miradas tristes y por las indirectas que ella le enviaba, se terminaría esta noche. Por fin se liberaría de la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que se albergaban en su corazón, y que latía rápidamente esperando a que ella llegara.

La había citado enviándole anónimamente una carta, citándola en aquel lugar, a esa precisa hora…, y él se moría de ganas por verla llegar.

Había conjurado un simple pero fiable hechizo, que aparecería un muérdago debajo de aquel marco de la puerta del aula de transformaciones, en donde le daría su primer beso. Si, ansiaba tanto que llegara ese momento, en el cual, podría sentir sus pequeños labios color carmín, suaves y tersos…

Y mientras la esperaba, solo en la oscuridad que le brindaba la noche, se dio cuenta de que daría cualquier cosa por estar con ella; volaría, mataría, _cambiaría…,_ si lo haría, cambiaría si ella se lo pidiera, si ella fuese consciente del inmenso amor que él le profesaba, haría un esfuerzo por cambiar todo lo que era y todo en lo que creía.

Severus Snape nunca había creído que pudiese existir un sentimiento más grande que la ira o el dolor, pero lo que sentía por ella, no podía compararlo con ninguno de los sentimientos que había experimentado a lo largo de toda su vida. Estar con ella era como estar a la orilla del mar, mientras sentado veía como se movían las olas. Estar a su lado tranquilizaba sus temores y los demonios que poco a poco habían crecido en su cabeza. Lily hacía que él olvidara su origen y su pasado, hacía que todo en su vida se viera mucho mejor…

Se acomodó nerviosamente el grasoso cabello en un intento de alaciárselo, estuvo así por unos minutos más hasta que escuchó por el pasillo unos pasos, podía escuchar a un par de jóvenes que reían y su silueta poco a poco se formaba a causa de la antorcha encendida que había en medio del pasillo.

Su corazón se paralizó y lentamente se escondió detrás de una de las armaduras que escoltaban el aula.

«_Nadie debía de estar fuera de los pasillos, nadie. » _—Piensa mientras espera a que aquellos alumnos despistados regresen al gran comedor. Pero eso no pasa, se quedó quieto por unos breves momentos, aguantando la respiración mientras que desde la oscuridad, veía a las personas que estaban frente a él.

—James, por favor no más —la voz de Lily hace que su corazón lata con fuerza. Intenta salir, pero la voz de su amiga lo detiene—. Somos los premios anuales de Hogwarts ¿qué pensarán los demás si nos ven besándonos por los pasillos?

—No nos debería de importar, yo sólo quiero estar contigo —ve como ella sonríe, como James toma delicadamente su rostro y la besa. La besa como él quisiera hacerlo.

Severus aparta la mirada y tranquiliza su respiración, cuenta hasta diez mientras escucha como internamente una parte de su corazón, se fragmenta poco a poco y ellos se alejan a un destino incierto.

«_ ¿De qué sirve el amor, Severus? ¿Dime de qué? Sólo nos hace débiles, vulnerables. He visto lo que hay en tu corazón Snape y sé que sufrirás, lo harás.» _—la voz de Lord Tenebroso se escucha en su mente y él siente que la rabia inunda su mente. Pero su enojo no se debe a lo que acaba de ver, no…, se trata de algo más básico, algo más elemental, algo que siempre debió de tener en cuenta.

_«El amor no puede forzarse Sev, el amor es algo natural, no es algo que se pueda fabricar, es algo que sólo se puede sentir y cuando te enamores, te darás cuenta de eso. __»_—las palabras de Lily llegaron a su cabeza para tranquilizarlo. Sabía que ella tenía razón, por qué aunque él lo quisiera con toda su alma, no podía obligarla a amarlo, se había alejado de ella, se había perdido momentos que seguramente fueron importantes en su vida, se había metido con las personas equivocadas, en el momento menos oportuno… lo entendió y mientras miraba como ella se alejaba de la mano de James, se prometió no olvidar su amor y mucho menos todo lo que ella le enseño.

* * *

Y Fin... hahaha ¿qué les ha parecido? :3 está viñeta fue escrita desde diciembre del año pasado D: pero apenas me animé a publicarla acá.

¿Qué les ha parecido, les gustó? ¿Se merece algún hermoso review? :B

Muchas gracias por leer y l s veo en una nueva aventura.

Rebeca


End file.
